greyhawkfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Zuoken
| domini = Conoscenza, Forza, Guerra | domini5 = | arma preferita = Nunchaku }} Zuoken è la semidivinità Baklunese della Padronanza Fisica e Mentale. Storia Nei primi decenni delle Guerre Suel-Baklunesi, Zuoken era un servo mortale di Xan Yae che aveva padroneggiato sia le arti marziali (il suo stile di combattimento a mani nude è stato chiamato da'shon, o "grandine cadente") sia le arti psioniche. Insieme ad altri trentotto monaci, tutti disarmati, riuscì a tenere un passo di montagna cruciale per tre giorni e tre notti contro un esercito di invasori Suel numericamente di gran lunga superiore al suo. E sebbene fu l'unico sopravvissuto, riusci a sconfiggere l'intera armata di invasori. Dopo aver ispirato un'intera generazione di nuovi monaci, Zuoken si recò al Pinnacolo di Azor'alq dove superò le prove necessarie per diventare un semidio. Si dice che Zuoken ascese al cielo su una scala argentea che lo portò su Luna. Molti secoli dopo, Zuoken incontrò Zagig Yragerne e Kelanen nei Piani Esterni. Si separano da amici, ma Zagig aveva comunque bisogno del suo potere e decise di catturarlo. La Prigionia Nel 505 AC, Zuoken smise di manifestarsi ai suoi seguaci su Oerth. Essi scoprirono che la sua essenza era imprigionata da qualche parte nelle Flanaess centrali. Sebbene la posizione esatta fosse incerta, i fedeli di Zuoken continuarono a cercare il loro padrone. La verità era che Zuoken era uno dei nove semidei che l'arcimago folle Zagig Yragerne catturò e imprigionò sotto Castel Greyhawk come parte del suo progetto di raggiungere lo stato di divinità. Mentre gli altri otto prigionieri vennero liberati intorno al 570 subito dopo la liberazione di Iuz, Zuoken sarebbe rimasto imprigionato fino al 597, quando venne finalmente liberato, dopo il tentativo da parte di un simulacro della Regina-Strega Iggwilv di raggiungere la piena esistenza. Descrizione Zuoken appare come un uomo Baklunese di aspetto comune. Egli parla molto poco. Relazioni Zuoken è un semidio servitore della dea Xan Yae. Egli è anche alleato con Delleb. Adoratori I seguaci di Zuoken sono quasi sempre monaci o psionici, e i più potenti sono entrambi. Il dio manda i suoi discepoli nel mondo per migliorare se stessi e far progredire la causa delle arti psioniche (note come Edel, il dono del destino, in lingua Baklunese). Tipici compiti comprendono salvare famiglie psioniche dai loro vicini superstiziosi, dare la caccia agli illithid, o la ricerca di artefatti psionici come la Sfera di Gerendelik. Inoltre attaccano i monaci della Fratellanza Scarlatta quando possibile. Fino al 597 AC, la loro prima missione era quella di localizzare e salvare la loro divinità dalla sua prigione. Chierici I chierici di Zuoken vigilano sulle creature psioniche, tenendole al sicuro e offrendo una formazione mentale per coloro che mostrano l'attitudine. Studiano ai piedi di un maestro, e la loro formazione è costituita da lunghi dialoghi tra il maestro e gli studenti scanditi da un'intensa preparazione fisica e la pratica delle arti marziali. Un tipico chierico del Sopravvissuto porta delle vesti chiare a tinta unica decorata solo con una semplice fascia che porta solamente il simbolo di Zuoken. Passano le loro giornate a praticare le loro arti, meditando e diffondere la loro filosofia di perfezione fisica e mentale. Ovviamente possono svolgere queste attività anche quando completano missioni per la loro divinità. Templi e Rituali I templi di Zuoken sono in genere lontano dalla civiltà, ma sono comunemente noti da coloro che cercano una formazione nelle arti psioniche. Essi sono spesso custoditi da un ordine di monaci conosciuti come i Pugni di Zuoken. I seguaci di Zuoken meditano ogni notte di luna piena. Le preghiere a Zuoken sono brevi e poetiche, spesso utilizzano una struttura della frase strana che tende a confondere non iniziati. Un inizio comune a una preghiera è "Zuoken, me porta al pinnacolo..." Reame Fino al 505 AC, Zuoken abitava in un regno isolato nei Piani Esterni. Da allora è stato imprigionato nella Trappola per Divinità di Zagyg. Nel 597 AC è stato liberato da un gruppo di avventurieri. Galleria Zuoken - Simbolo 2.jpg|Il Simbolo di Zuoken, nel Manuale Completo delle Arti Psioniche Bibliografia *Jason Bulmahn, James Jacobs e Erik Mona. Expedition to the Ruins of Greyhawk. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2007. *Bruce R. Cordell. Manuale Completo delle Arti Psioniche. Parma, PR: Twenty Five Edition, 2005. *Gary Gygax. World of Greyhawk Fantasy Game Setting. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1983. *Gary Holian, Erik Mona, Sean K. Reynolds e Frederick Weining. Living Greyhawk Gazetteer. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2000. *David Noonan. Perfetto Sacerdote. Parma, PR: Twenty Five Edition, 2005. *Carl Sargent. From the Ashes. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1992. Categoria:Divinità Categoria:Semidivinità Categoria:Pantheon Baklunese Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Personaggi Umani